Through Another Looking Glass Alice's Story Cont
by Creativewriter2011
Summary: After Alice returned from Underland, she decided to go out on her own and work for the trading company. On that ship things are not what they seem, and she has already seen Ansum. Who else from Underland came into reality with her? The story continues...
1. Chapter 1 Frightful Beginning

"_**Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Hatter asked.**_

Many thoughts clouded my head as I headed out to sea. My mind drifted back to Wonderland and everyone there. As we left the harbor, I sensed a presence that made me feel relieved yet saddened. A strange blue butterfly rested upon my shoulder as I looked out at the sea.

"Hello, Absolem."

He flew away at that moment in time as I came to the realization that everything I had experienced was real. Absolem had said that he would see me in another life, and he did. He saw me here, in this reality which was called the 19th Century in London. And for the first time in years, I felt free from the chains that bound me to these shores. But yet I still felt as if I were stuck between two worlds; here and Wonderland.

I missed the Hatter, and I could sense that he missed me too. We had grown further into our friendship that which had transformed into hidden feelings that we could never have in this reality. If only there was some way to return back to Wonderland; through a parallel or a mirror of some kind, like I had in previous visits. Maybe this journey to China was my gateway back to Wonderland, or maybe I could enter the same I did the first time; through a looking glass.

I ran from the deck to my quarters; this was the first time ever seeing them. My quarters were filled with all sorts of fine-furnishing; complements to Lord Ascot. I had a mahogany wooden writing desk and wardrobe, with a match bed suite that was arranged nicely to my own personal comfort. But right beside my wardrobe, stood a tall floor length mirror that was now showing its age from numerous journeys. Stained so many times, and yet a new faced glass was placed in its frame.

I looked over myself and saw all my adventures up until this every journey. I imagined Wonderland and everyone greeting me as I returned. As I imagined I felt a gentle breeze of sea air carry a sweet aroma of freshly grown flowers and brewing tea. I could sense Wonderland on the other side of the mirror as I closed my eyes and wished to return. I took a set forward as I longed for the journey to take to my friends and the ones I most cared for.

**BUMP!**

I fell to the floor looking up before falling into darkness and disarray.

"_**Why is a raven like a writing desk?"**_

"_**I haven't the slightest."**_

I awakened from my thoughts only to find my reflection with a dark-shadowy figure standing behind me in the mirror. I tried to scream as I crawled away from it, but it followed me. It grinned and laughed maniacally as my fears become my worst nightmare. Nothing stopped the swift shadow that attacked me as it reached for me. I screamed loudly in terror as dreaming for home or Wonderland seized.

Silence covered my frail lips as the shadow lean towards me slowly. Its white eyes stared at me as if I were something of unknown. Suddenly it screamed and ran from me and jumped out my closed window. I sat there as my logic tried to find realism and truth, but bewildered I was. My sanity was now hanging onto itself by a thread and soon I would fall mad to the floor and find no knowledge to guide me.

My mind was already drifting as my heart longed for something to hold onto. Everything I knew started to falter as I laid on the floor; memories began to fade and moments began to slip from my thoughts. I slowly closed my eyes; forgetting time and space as I began to dream. I felt my body go numb as the warm sea air caressed my skin and left me to the contentment of the world. But suddenly shouts and moans filled my ears as darkness took over my life.

"_**Alice! Alice!"**_

"_**Hatter...where are you?"**_

"_**Find your way back. Escape!"**_

"_**No, help me!"**_

I was losing my mind as I called out to a voice that only lied in my subconscious. I was going mad with passion and fear for not seeing nor sensing Hatter's presence. I had lost all my senses at that moment; only the feeling of numbness and chaos burned my face. I tried to scream once again; was I dreaming or was this real? I called out to Hatter hoping he would answer or someone would respond. Silence found its place; nothing stirred in this thick darkness that blanketed my eyes and choked my soul.

"_**The Vorpal sword, Alice! Use the sword!"**_

To my realization without sensing it before, I regained my sense of touch back and in my hands was a sword. It felt as if it were the sword that I had used to slay the Jabberwocky; firm handle and pearled blade. I tried to open my eyes, but my sight was still untraceable. But I now I could feel the touch of what seemed to be thousands of iron hands trying to tear me apart.

"_**Alice, the sword! Fight back!"**_

"_**I can't see! I can't see!"**_

At that moment, I opened my eyes and saw the horror that was trying to destroy me; thousands of iron red card soldiers. They had been released from Wonderland to find me and destroy me, but how? The Red Queen had been overthrown by the White Queen; had everything reverted back to the past? Was slaying the Jabberwocky nothing when trying to save Wonderland? All these questions played on my heart as I welded the sword and attacked.

"_**That's Alice, my love. You're doing it!"**_

Hatter's voice was my encouragement from the depths of my mind, but his voice seemed to real to me now as if he were actually here. I continued to fight as each soldier began to fall apart with each quick motion I made. I could still hear Hatter cheering as I finished slaying each and every one of the card-soldiers. My mind had been cleared of rage and anger, but my heart was saddened with the realism of the past. Wonderland was in trouble again and I had to return again; this was not how I wanted to go back. But that's when I turned to look for him.

I searched the room now completely filled with the light of the sea-fair moon. Nothing; had this been another dream that had emerged from my mind to take over my reality?

"_**Why is a raven like a writing desk?"**_

"Hatter…Hatter…where are you?" I sighed sitting upon my bed, still grasping the Vorpal Sword in my hands.

"_**Alice…" **_a voice replied from the darkest corner of my chamber as the moon vanished behind a blanket of clouds. Now I was left alone with someone, who I could not see?

"_**Alice…Alice…"**_


	2. Chapter 2 Mysterious Dinner Party

I screamed in terror to find my face staring up at one of the shipmates. I had been frightened by his milky gray eyes that seemed to long for compassion for his way of life.

"Are you alright, Ms. Kingsleigh?"

"What?" I sighed looking around and finding myself sitting in sunlight. The sword was gone and yet I still had a scar of blood tracing my face.

"I heard you from above, screaming and what seemed like fighting. I came running down to find you screaming still, but sitting on your bed."

"How long have been down here?"

"Only a few hours. Do you need for me to send for the physician to come and attend your wound?"

Confused I stood to my feet, "No I'm quite alright. Thank you for asking, Mr.?"

"Carroll. Lewis Carroll is the name, but everyone calls me Mr. Carroll."

"Anyways, thank you Mr. Carroll for your kindness and concern."

"You're welcome, Ms. Kingsleigh. Oh and the captain has requested that you join in his quarters for dinner tonight." He smiled as he bowed before me.

"Thank you, I will attend promptly." I replied turning away.

After Mr. Carroll left, I washed my scratch that had bleed from the attack. I wish I knew what was happening back in Underland, but I had a position to uphold. I was carrying on the legacy that my father had dreamed up and wanted to fulfill, but was unable to. As I cleaned the cut, I continually glanced in the mirror, seeing myself one moment and then imagining the reflection of Hatter. I imagined seeing me and Hatter fighting side-by-side once again as we did to defeat the evil Red Queen. But that seemed like so long ago, since now I was out in the middle of the sea with only the memories of Underland.

I changed out of my sailing outfit into my neat blue dress that had seen better days. I had worn while I was in Underland, but I had mended where it had torn along the journey. It suited me; a young adventurous lady with only but the clothes upon her back to help her carry on. I wish I could laugh about it, but I really couldn't. It was the only other dress I had beside what I was going to be wearing during the journey. Of course it was blue; everything I wore was some shade of blue or had blue coloring in it.

"_**Alice…Alice…"**_

As I continued to dress, I began to hear small whispering voices coming from all over my room. I ignored them as I finished promptly and left my room. I closed the door to whispers, trying to only think of my dinner engagement with the Captain in his chamber. Thoughts of simplicity spun in my mind as I thought of his chambers being like those in a pirate story or a fantasy. Old painting of the sea, dusting consuming every inch of the room along with price valuables that the Captain had received over many years of journeys.

"Ms. Kingsleigh." A voice greeted approaching from behind me. It was Mr. Carroll who had greeted me as he took my arm.

"Evening Mr. Carroll, are you escorting me tonight?'

"Yes, miss. Is that alright if I do so? I am the first-mate and a lady should never be escorted alone?" He smiled as let go and bowed again.

I smiled and giggled like a young lady, "Of course. It is an honor to be escorted by the first-mate of the ship; the noble right hand man of the Captain." Mr. Carroll smiled again as he took my arm and showed me to the Captain's chambers.

"So have you ever met the Captain?"

"No, this will be the first time for me. Is he respectable?"

Mr. Carroll remained in silence as we approached the chambers. Mr. Carroll opened the rather large door that led us in. Then my eyes were filled with wonder as we entered the Formal Captain's Chambers. It was so full of color and light that showed from every inch of the room. Like I had envisioned it; old painting, prices valuables and wondrous memories of previous journeys lied in this large room. 

The Captain was facing the window as he sat at the head of the large banquet table, already filled with strange yet wonderful smells. Candles lit the table as wax dripped from their wicks and fire burned brightly. Mr. Carroll bowed before the Captain as I curtsied.

"Ms. Kingsleigh, you have no right to pay me respects." The Captain barked as he remained a mystery to us. I was shocked that he had said that to us so abruptly. I quickly forced myself to stand straight and remain still until I was led away. Then the Captain rose from his chair and turned towards me.

He was quite handsome and respectable to look at; a gentlemen suit, sailor-cut brown hair, and calming eyes that would singing the ocean to sleep. As he approached me, Mr. Carroll slowly backed away from my side. I felt abandoned and left to mutiny as the Captain reached for my hand. He gently kissed it as he bowed. I felt as I was in the presence of Hatter once again, and yet he wasn't Hatter; he could never be my wacky insane companion from Underland

"It is me who should be paying my respects to you. Let me formally introduce myself; my name Sir Tarrant 'Madfield' Highingtop. You may call me Tarrant, Ms. Kingsleigh. I am at your beck and call, if you need anything." He exclaimed.

"Oh my Mr. Highingtop, I don't believe that is necessary."

"Oh but it is my fine lady. You are an adventurer and a female one at that. Also you are a brave soul and have a brave heart hidden beneath the shyness of those eyes of yours."

"You flatter me, Mr. Highingtop, but may we speak of the journey and how it is progressing?" I asked as he escorted me to my seat, right beside his.

"Certainly my lady. Anything you wish, we will gladly discuss." Mr. Highingtop smiled as he took his seat.

For along time we discussed the plans of the journey and how everything was going to be done. We reminisced about our past and how events brought us here. I was captivated by his stories of adventure to foreign countries and of the events that brought him to London. He was original from the Scotland, but his heart was at sea where he found true happiness and pleasure from being an explorer and a seamen. We talked so much that we barely ate or drank of anything, except for the tea and biscuits that the kitchen chief had prepared.

All along when being with the Captain, I felt myself slipping back and forth between reality and fantasy. I felt as if I were back in Underland with Hatter and the March Hare, drinking tea and discussing our life stories. But I wasn't in Underland, and I wasn't with Hatter or Hare, but with the Captain and Mr. Carroll. This made me ponder; was I really back from Underland, or was I trapped in between both worlds, with Mr. Highingtop being the connection?


End file.
